1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a film loading date memory storage device for a camera which has storing means for memorizing a film loading date and is capable of displaying information on the date.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, one roll of film is seldom used up for photographing by a camera within a short period of time. The camera is often left loaded with the same roll of film before a next photographing occasion which sometimes arises after the lapse of a considerably long time. The loaded time of film might be forgotten. In the meantime, the warrantable period for the quality of film might have expired unnoticed. As a solution to this problem, a film loading date memory storage device has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. SHO 58-88229. According to this solution, closure of the back lid of a camera is mechanically or optically detected; information on a film loading date is stored; and the film loading date is displayed as necessary by a display part which normally shows information on the present date or time including the year, month, day, etc. However, this film loading date memory storage device of the prior art remains to be improved in varied points. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. SHO 58-88229, the device is arranged to memorize a film loading date by detecting the closure of the back lid. Therefore, if the back lid of the camera is inadvertently opened and closed without replacing the film, the stored memory would be cancelled and would be automatically renewed.